Faux Emotions
by tanadhari
Summary: She should have been clapping with emotion, using an embroidered handkerchief to dry her watering eyes, and yelling shouts of good will out for the couple to hear, just like the rest of the audience. Yet, she stood stoically, clapped mechanically, and forced her lips into a closed smile... One-shot. Ginny-centric. One-sided GW/HP. AU/No canon.


**A/N: First story I've written in a while. One-shot. No flames please. Just an idea I couldn't get out of my head. Exactly 1000 words. Review if you like.**

**-o0o-**

_The wedding was beautiful, – that, she could admit._

Everything was in perfect order. The right people were invited, the decorations pleasantly tasteful, and the cake was absolutely delicious. It was one of those muggle ice cream flavors, Butter Chestnut, or Butter Acorn (who mixed butter and nuts, anyway?).

The few members of the press in attendance were strategically placed under a certain unbreakable oath, to not speak of (or write of, technically) any details of the wedding that the bride and groom did not desire to be known to the public. It was Hermione's doing, she was sure.

The service (outside, in the bride's own backyard) was simple, yet sickeningly sweet. The couple produced their own vows to say to one another, filled with sappy declarations of love that made her want to vomit. As the ceremony came to a close, she was forced to watch the man of her dreams snog the living daylights out of her childhood friend.

She _should_ have been clapping with emotion, using an embroidered handkerchief to dry her watering eyes, and yelling shouts of good will out for the couple to hear, just like the rest of the audience. Yet, she stood stoically, clapped mechanically, and forced her lips into a closed smile as the two began their first dance as a married couple, hoping it was just big enough to make sure anyone looking in her direction believed that she was just as happy as any other guest.

Truthfully, she couldn't help but despise _her_.

Honestly, it wasn't her fault that she hated the girl. It _really _wasn't.

The girl was the same age as she; they lived not far from each other growing up. They used to have playdates every other week, lounging in the lush, green fields of her family's home together. She would always come to Burrow as a little girl, though the visits stopped as they got older. She had always liked her, even though she was fairly sure that a good half of her family thought the girl slightly barmy.

She listened quietly, never judging, as she rambled on and on about her mythical creatures – that no one but her could see. She heard all of the tales about trips to places like Sweden with her father, wishing that she had the money to go too. They rarely spoke to one another during their school years, disregarding times in Dumbledore's Army, for she was a Gryffindor, and the other girl a Ravenclaw. She was never _not_ nice to the girl; she didn't have anything against her prior to this act.

And this act was the one thing that finally tipped Ginevra Molly Weasley over the edge. This supposedly happy and joyous day marked the date of when she realized she envied Luna Lovegood, for Ginny was fully aware that she _knew_.

She _knew _that Ginny had had a crush on him since before they met.

She _knew_ that Ginny loved him with all of her heart.

She _knew_ that Ginny would have done anything in the entire world, just to get her hero to love her back.

_Harry James Potter_. With his perpetually messy hair, and sparkling emerald eyes, how could a girl resist? He looked dashing in the traditional muggle suit that he chose to wear. _Black and white did wonders for his complexion,_ she mused.

It wasn't just his looks she adored him for. It wasn't a left-over case of hero-worship from her first year – she got over that years ago. It wasn't his penchant for saving people, for valuing honesty above all, nor his capacity to forgive everyone.

She thought it was a mixture of all of the above, that led to her believing that Harry Potter was her one and only. Apparently, fate strongly disagreed with her.

After the Final Battle, she was so sure that he would come back to her. She held dreams of getting married, settling down in their own house (Godric's Hollow, perhaps?), and raising a red-headed family large enough to rival her own, after her quidditch career was finished, of course. Her eyes drifted over to the still dancing couple as she poured herself a shot at the refreshments table.

He did come back to her, only to shatter those dreams like thin glass, when he explained to her that he'd moved on.

After some time had passed, she found that she couldn't blame him. It wasn't like Luna was ugly – far from it. She looked breathtaking in the setting sun of midsummer. Her dress was pure white perfection, hugging her slight curves and stopping right above her ankles, barely touching the ground.

Luna's platinum blonde hair fell completely straight, down to her waistline. Her own ginger hair barely touched her shoulders. They were both naturally slender, with Ginny being more than a few inches taller. Luna had eyes that shined like diamonds – half-grey one minute, half-blue the next – to which Ginny's simple hazel could not compare.

She was also scarily smart. _Once a Ravenclaw, always a Ravenclaw_, she thought bitterly. No one could begrudge her that. She was a wonder with creatures of all kinds, a trait that Harry absolutely loved, and something that Ginny could never get into. She sometimes wondered what happened to Aaron the Pygmy Puff… or was it Arnold…

She didn't know why she couldn't stop hating her. Was she wrong to feel even the slightest bit robbed of what should have been rightfully hers? Sure, she could have done more to keep him on her side, but Harry was one of the few men that she had come across that could resist those types of charms. And contrary to what _some _may think, she would never, ever, stoop to something as low as dosing him with Amortentia.

She knew that it would be difficult, but she would eventually have to move on from Harry Potter like he moved on from her. Until then, however, she and Luna Lovegood would probably never be friends.

**FIN.**


End file.
